


Dig Me Out

by pastelgothclaudia



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Blood, Demons, M/M, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelgothclaudia/pseuds/pastelgothclaudia
Summary: Awsten's kind of regretting his decisions up to this point now.





	Dig Me Out

**Author's Note:**

> this is a snippet of a 4k+ and counting fic i'll never know if i'll finish about awsten and jawn being witch boy scouts to become full blown witches basically. have the part i like the most at least.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Awsten barely evades a scratch from the talons the demon grew as he holds his grip around its wrists while it thrashes underneath him. “Fuck!”

 

Jawn takes the potion vial and sprinkles drops of it onto the demon. “Why isn’t it working?”

 

Awsten just keeps on trying to restrain the lowlife demon, but as each second passes, it gets harder and harder. His back aches against the wall and him sitting on the floor doesn’t exactly give him a comfortable advantage. “Make it work!”

 

“I will!” Jawn shouts back as he runs back to his desk to restart the potion and god, it would be way easier if they were just allowed to use holy water, but of course they just had to prove that their potion was effective enough to weaken it.

 

The demon’s jaws elongate, stretching out from the top of its head to its collarbone and Awsten can see all six sets of teeth it has when it rings out a screech that sounds like the mix of a tire skidding and an angry wolf growling. To combat this, Awsten rears his leg back and kicks its bottom jaw at full force, watching it tumble down a few feet away from him at Jawn’s feet and the pentagram burnt into their floor from summoning it.

 

It gets up, slowly but surely, and Awsten mirrors its actions to come face to face with it. The demon glares at him straight in the eye and god, this would really be more tolerable if it didn’t fucking look exactly like him. It had the same clothes, body, and hair as him, the only few differences being its identical judging irises that switched from being white to crimson when it got angry and the bits of ripped off flesh scattered on skin it peeled at every few seconds.

 

The demon stops moving for a second, waiting and waiting, until it just pounces at Awsten, slamming his head against his headboard and trying its hardest to choke him out.

 

“Jawn, I’m really gonna need that fucking potion and knife now!” Awsten yells out as he makes futile attempts at stopping it.

 

“Got it!” Jawn exclaims and he sounds far, far away than where Awsten is, but regardless, he’s there in seconds, trying to control the demon on top of him. In response, the monster itself emits a cracking noise from its neck as its head whips around to face Jawn with a scowl and he reacts with a look of disgust. “Hm. I don’t like that.”

 

It charges and swipes a hand towards Jawn’s own hand with the potion and the switchblade, still preoccupied with trying to stop Awsten’s breathing in the other. He tries to wrangle out of its grip, but it still holds him down with their weight which makes it really fucking hard to do anything. He guesses Jawn sees him suffering because then he hears him chant “From the hand of the universe to this hand of mine!” and sees his shaky hand straining to hover over the demon’s suddenly paralyzed arm. That’s impressive. They’ve only learned to control small things like the rats because they didn’t resist as much as this bastard does.

 

Jawn drops the switchblade to the edge of the bed where Awsten reach out for it and grab it just before it teetered over and feels the demon sporadically writhe as the potion pours onto its skin, Jawn recoiling slightly at the impact. Awsten takes this as his cue for action, especially as his range of movement is finally freed.

 

He goes in for the kill and swings the blade into the demon’s heart, watching pitch black blood drip out of the wound. It turns its head back around to face Awsten, but it stares at him blankly and dead, eyes just a pool of white. It makes it almost look like it’s really him that’s dying and not some counterfeit demon.

 

Awsten squeezes his eyes closed and digs the blade deeper.

 

Sometime in the midst of that, the demon evaporates and fades away from existence. He only  knows when it’s truly gone because Jawn falls onto his chest and Awsten opens his eyes at the impact, the blade getting dropped onto the floor. The blood is gone. Jawn heaves heavy and tired over him and Awsten gets a bit of his hair brushing over his bottom lip.

 

“I really hope we don’t have to do that again.” Awsten sighs, trying to trail his mind away from blood and death and stuff. He’s kind of used to it now, compared to the times in the beginning where the thought of crimson splattered around him haunted him for days. Nowadays, the thoughts of that fade quicker than the time. He vaguely wonders if it’s for the better.

 

They pass seconds and minutes in a psychologically needed silence. Jawn looks up at him around the point where Awsten considers ending it, wide and focused eyes staring through stray black strands. It makes him almost look smaller than he actually is.

 

“What?” Awsten asks softly, barely a whisper. Jawn simply frowns and leans closer. It’s different. It’s not like Awsten’s never been in close range with him, it’s just that this seems more...intimate. Solemn almost. He knows Jawn enough to know what’s going to happen next despite the odd proximity. 

 

“We could’ve both died right there.” Jawn sighs, eyes only looking towards his chest.

 

Awsten scoffs. “Well if you mixed the potion and—”

 

“And who only did that because you called dibs on the knife?”

 

“Fuck you, the knife’s better than a simple potion.”

 

“God, you’re so—”  Jawn struggles to formulate a coherent thought, so he settles for making an annoyed “ugh” into Awsten’s shoulder.

 

“You love it. Don’t lie.” Awsten sounds cocky, but he knows a ton of people who would’ve stopped putting up with him if they didn’t love him.

 

Jawn lifts his head back up to scoff at him, but he suddenly realizes how close they are to each other. His breath hits Awsten’s face hot and heavy. Awsten feels two rapidfire heartbeats on his chest. He could swear Jawn’s face gets larger with every passing second and—

 

“Did I walk in on something?” a voice asks.

 

Awsten’s shot out of his mindset and he pushes Jawn off him in a panic.

 

“Uh, nope, not at all, nope.” Awsten answers almost instantly, ignoring Jawn’s reaction to look for the source of the voice and finds that it’s Travis. Trying to enter their apartment. Through their window. “Travis, why the fuck are you in our window?”

 

Travis chuckles nervously and continues his attempts at sliding in. “You stole my 20-sided die for your fucking ritual and I kinda need it for my campaign tonight. Also you _did_ say I could get it anytime and I know how to get in even when your door’s on fire.”

 

“The fire’s been gone for weeks. No one told you that?” Jawn helps pull in Travis, who tumbles out of the window with a small yelp.

 

“It is?” Travis stares at their fireless door as he brushes himself off. “Huh. Actually, to be honest, one of you probably told me at some point, but I’ve only been half listening to everything he’s been saying since you started this witch thing.”

 

Awsten guesses that makes sense because a couple days ago, he was telling him that he had heterochromia and Travis looked at him and said “Yeah, you seem like the type of person to be heterophobic.”

 

Awsten just drags himself over to the magic bag, grabs the die tossed in it, and throws it into Travis’s hands. He mutters a thanks and shoots and confused glance between the duo of amateur witches before he awkwardly fumbles for the doorknob and actually leaves through the door.

 

After that’s all over and done with, Jawn picks up the sash lying haphazardly on the floor and eyes their newest badge: red devil horns with “DEMON DEALING” etched under it. “This is the fifth one, right?”

 

Awsten recounts the ones they’ve earned before. “Yeah, why?”

 

“It means we’re halfway through with the initiation.” Jawn states, intently focused on the badges.

 

“Right.” Actually, he didn’t realize there were ten rites they had to go through, but still, they’re almost done and after this they move on to the _really_ big shit.

 

Then he looks up at Jawn, who's already staring at him and with eyes that seem to widen as quick as they shrink, they both decidedly look elsewhere. Yeah, _that_. They’re not going to fix that for a while.

 

“I’m gonna—” Awsten points towards the door and cautiously walks away because suddenly not being here seems like a very good option. “Yeah.” He concludes as he speed walks off.

 

They don’t really talk to each other that much for the rest of the day.

  



End file.
